The stray dog
by Waders
Summary: Depuis un certain temps, Ichigo avait vraiment l'impression que sa chambre se transformait en hôtel pour shinigamis de passage. Mais il tenait bon. Enfin, du moment qu'on approchait pas trop de son lit. IchiRukiRenji


Titre : The stray dog.

Auteur : Waders, pour vous servir !

Raiting : K+ ou T, quelques grossièretés ou pensées déplacées qui traînent. Que voulez-vous, c'est l'adolescence.

Disclaimer : Tous à Tite Kubo.

Note : Premier opus d'un futur série de 3. IchiRukiRenji. (Celui-ci ressemble d'avantage à un RukiRenji)

Note 2 : Je devais placer dans ce OS les mots : Tomate, Remarque, Tondeuse, Inconnu, Retard, Détester, Génération, Ouverture, Époque et Bracelet (j'l'ai fait, Clewy !).

Amusez vous à les trouver.

– « Écoutez, soupira Ichigo Ce serait possible qu'au moins une fois dans ma vie vos visites ne riment pas avec « emmerdes » ?

Rukia, allongée sur son lit à lire un magazine people dont elle ne connaissait aucun nom, et Renji, assis non loin d'elle les bras croisés, grognèrent sans lui accorder une très nette attention.

– Et bordel ! Virez de mon lit ! »

Récapitulons.

Il serait utile de savoir comment les choses terminèrent ainsi, c'est-à-dire en affrontement verbal où les voisins éreintés par le bruit n'étaient d'ailleurs pas en reste.

Oui.

Ichigo avait généralement du mal un peu à situer le début de ses déboires, mais celui-ci, il l'avait flairé des mètres à l'avance. Ça avait commencé par une journée positivement normale, ou tout du moins passable quand on comptait le fait que Rukia avait du se revêtir, en sus de son uniforme d'été en pleine hiver, de ce beau rôle de lycéenne. Rôle qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à jouer, par ailleurs. C'est ainsi que la jeune fille et son frère d'armes arrivèrent au lycée, sous les chuchotements divers et variés comme « t'as vu, ils arrivent encore ensemble » ou « Rukia a du dormir chez lui », auquel on répondait par un « ouais, c'est louche », le reste étant passé sous silence.

De bon matin, on faisait vraiment mieux pour l'humeur, c'était vraiment ce que se disait Ichigo, contrairement à Rukia qui était totalement à côté de la plaque, lorsqu'une voix bien familière

retentit :

– « Bonjouuuur, Kurosaki-kun !

Là encore, quand il est moins de huit heures et que c'est une peluche criarde qui vous a réveillé, il y a mieux, à moins d'être décidé à chopper la migraine du siècle, chose qui arrive peu souvent.

– Bonjour, Inoue, répondit-il d'une voix moins chantante.

– Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle de son air fleuri. Mais... Kurosaki-kun, pourquoi tu te tapes la tête contre le bureau ? »

Oui, journée normale.

Après ça, Chad débarquait avec son habituel « yo », Tatsuki qui emportait Inoue, sous les éloges mentales des pauvres neurones en souffrance de Ichigo, mais malheureusement, venaient ensuite Mizuiro et Keigo, dont l'un, on ne citera pas qui, repartait dans ses formidables théorèmes alambiqués fortement inutiles sur le fait que l'on pouvait avoir un an de lacets de chaussures gratuits si on gagnait le concours du magazine qu'il avait lu hier (ledit concours était d'ailleurs révolu depuis deux mois, mais personne n'osait le choquer). Et tout ceci avec, bien sûr, un niveau sonore fortement dérangeant.

Puis Ishida arrivait à son tour.

– « Kurosaki... Si tu continues de te taper la tête contre ta table, tu vas éliminer le peu de neurones qu'il te reste. »

Bref, la routine.

Ainsi, comme tous les matins depuis le retour de Rukia, la charmante petite bande papotait joyeusement de tout et de rien.

Et là, ce fut le drame.

Alors que Mizuiro faisait part de ses espérances concernant un quelconque retard ou absence de Ochi qui lui permettrait d'aller passer un coup de fil apparemment urgent, la porte s'ouvrit, non pas sur le professeur comme le soupir du brun l'avait laissé présager, mais sur quelqu'un qui semblait vouloir à tout prix renforcer le mal naissant de Ichigo.

Celui-ci, remarquant le silence soudain, même de Keigo, leva la tête pour découvrir la personne qui suscitait tant de mâchoires au sol, à l'encadrement de la porte.

– Yo, Rukia, Ichigo. Hey, qu'est ce que tu t'es fait au front ?

Rukia lâcha un « oh ! » accompagné de ce sourire étrange qui la faisait passer pour quelqu'un de totalement à l'Ouest « mais c'est ce qui fait son charme ! » soutenait la gent masculine du lycée alors que les yeux du roux s'écarquillaient. Sentant alors toute force de lutter l'abandonner, il reposa sa tête contre le bois.

– Oh mon Dieu...

– J't'en prie, tu peux m'appeler Renji, répondit le nouvel arrivant.

Les yeux marrons, et par la même occasion le reste de la tête, se relevèrent et toisèrent le shinigami en uniforme d'été, toujours d'été, ils avaient un problème avec les saisons à la Soul Society ? qui se tenait devant lui comme si de rien était.

– Renji, mon ami, puis-je te parler un instant ? Demanda-t-il avec le ton de quelqu'un qui tentait de garder son calme, tout en le tirant par le col pour l'emmener en dehors de la classe.

– Remarque, je crois que j'ai pas mon mot à dire.

– Exact.

Et ils quittèrent ainsi les récents ragots, nouveaux-nés depuis exactement 38 secondes (les lycéens ont une imagination décidément très fertile) à savoir « T'as vu comme il l'a emporté à part, le mec », « Tu crois que c'est une baston ? » et « Tu rigoles, t'as vu comme il lui parle ! Moi je pense que... ».

Bref.

Après avoir traîné Renji jusqu'à un couloir non loin de là, son ami le plaquait contre un mur et déclarait :

– Je te fais la version normale ou diplomate ?

– Normale. Je sais que t'en crèves d'envie.

– JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FOUS LA ??!

À vrai dire, le concerné n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, ou même d'essayer de réunir ses esprits éparpillés de-ci de-là à cause de leur violent impact avec la doucereuse voix de Ichigo. Melle Ochi venait d'arriver alertée par le cri, et regardait son élève et un grand dadet aux cheveux rouges avec la singulière impression d'être perdue.

– Kurosaki ? C'est toi qui vient de ...

– Oh ! Euh... de quoi vous voulez parler, Ochi-sama ?

– Tu n'as pas ... ? demanda-t-elle

– Non, ce n'est pas moi qui...

Un peu perdue dans ce dialogue qui manquait fortement de sens, Renji s'adressa à son camarade :

– Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est assez con pour ...

La phrase ne se termina pas. Ou plutôt si. Avec un coup de coude dans les côtes assenée par Ichigo.

Ochi était résolument en train de se demander pourquoi diable elle n'avait pas continué ses études de comptable. Ah. Oui c'est vrai, le contact, le contact.

– Kurosaki... Si tu me disais qui est ton camarade.

– V... Vraiment ?

Comme ça ? Maintenant ?

Cinq minutes avant que le cours ne commence ? Ichigo se voyait mal dire : « Oh, bien sûr ! En fait je suis shinigami, et un jour Rukia qui en est une aussi mais qui m'a filé ses pouvoirs... Oui, celle de votre classe, ben elle s'est faite arrêté et on a voulu la mettre à mort. Du coup je suis allée la sauver, et cet abruti aux piques rouges que vous voyez là, oui, il est moins impressionnant en uniforme, a essayé de m'en empêcher mais je l'ai battu. Et du coup après il m'a aidé. Mais c'est sans compter que... »

– C'est ... un ami en stage. Renji Abarai.

– Ah bon ? Demandèrent en chœur les deux autres.

Nouveau coup de coude dans les côtes de Renji, et de deux !

– Urg... Oui, oui, c'est vrai ... rajouta-t-il le souffle coupé.

– Il est... asthmatique... tenta d'expliquer Ichigo.

– Si tu le dis, répondit son professeur, alors qu'elle l'avait parfaitement vu lui shooter dedans.

Son élève remercia le ciel d'avoir une prof capable de gober deux énormités en moins d'une minute de conversation.

– En quelle fac' êtes-vous ?

Bien évidemment, Renji n'en avait aucune idée, et il dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce que Ichigo inventait à la va-vite.

– Tobaï...

Nouveau coup ! Et de trois, le batteur et hors-jeu !

– Urg... Pardon, Todaï, Todaï, je suis à Todaï... rectifia-t-il en se tenant les côtes.

– Il veut être prof plus tard, dit Ichigo.

– Oh, si j'ai bien compris il va assister au cours ? Demanda Ochi, perplexe, tout en regardant le jeune homme se tordre de douleur et se retenir de ne pas envoyer son ami dans le mur le plus proche.

– Oui, répondirent les deux d'une seule voix.

La jeune femme acquiesça sans en demander plus, de peur que le présumé « stagiaire » ne se fasse littéralement broyer la cage thoracique. Tous les trois prirent alors le chemin de la salle de cours, alors que la sonnerie retentissait. Cependant, avant d'entrer dans la salle, elle se retourna et, regardant Renji, lui dit :

– Vous savez, vous n'étiez pas obligé de venir en uniforme.

--------

– Bon, Renji, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t'es là au lieu de te faire plumer au poker avec Ururu et Jinta ?

– Hey, je perdais pas tout le temps, d'abord !

Rukia ricana et il comprit que c'était tout à fait inutile de continuer à faire sa grande gueule, sinon quoi elle se ferait un plaisir de dresser la liste de tout ce qu'elle lui avait taxé durant sa jeunesse. Renji parut un peu mal à l'aise.

– Je... me suis fait viré de chez Urahara, en fait. 'Fin je crois.

– Pardon ?!

Ichigo se demanda vaguement comment cela aurait pu arriver, jusqu'à ce que plein d'images de Renji qui refusait plus ou moins de choses lui viennent à l'esprit. Là, il demanda la suite, et remit tout sur le compte de ses hormones agitées par l'adolescence.

– Déjà, il était pas chaud de savoir que j'étais un appât à arrancar.

– La bonne blague...

– C'est vrai qu'il est mal placé pour dire ça, renchérit Rukia.

– Puis depuis que Yoruichi est là, je crois qu'il avait pas vraiment envie de m'avoir dans les pattes.

Il fut aussitôt victime d'un double regard perçant.

– Me demandez rien. Je ne sais **rien**.

Les trois changèrent assez vite de sujet, ayant compris l'essentiel, à savoir que Renji avait le rôle du grand boulet et qu'il ne savait sans doute même pas balayer sur trois mètres carrés, et n'avait donc aucune utilité chez Urahara.

Du moins on essayait de s'en convaincre (et il était vrai que l'image de Renji avec un balai y aidait beaucoup).

Ils arrivèrent chez Ichigo. C'était un mardi, et leur journée se finissait assez tôt, c'est pourquoi lorsqu'ils arrivaient, ni son père ni ses sœurs n'étaient encore rentrés. Il monta à l'étage, les deux autres sur ses talons. Une fois dans sa chambre et après que Rukia eut été accueillie comme il se doit par Kon, il finit par demander :

– Mais, tu comptes crécher où maintenant ?

Renji était assis sur la chaise du bureau et s'amusait à la faire tourner quand il le regarda comme si la réponse lui paraissait évidente.

– Tu crois que je suis là pour quoi ?

C'est précisément à ce moment que Ichigo se sentit vraiment proche de Urahara. Et c'était sans doute la première fois.

Et pour être tout à fait franc, il se demanda si la Soul Society n'avais pas un déficit budgétaire (si ce n'est mental ou moral) pour laisser leurs membres errer ainsi dans la nature, sans leur donner quoique ce soit pour, à tout hasard, _survivre_. Prenant sur lui pour garder son calme, Ichigo frappa sur la tête du sans-domicile-fixe en question avec son livre de mathématiques et lui répondit :

– Mais merde c'est pas un hôtel, ici ! Déjà que j'héberge tout et n'importe quoi chez moi !

Offusqués, Kon et Rukia se redressèrent :

– Hé ! On fait partie du « tout et n'importe quoi ? »

– Nooon, bien sûr que non, je parlais de mes sœurs ! **Évidemment !**

Il est vrai qu'une shinigami de quatre cent ans, certes très bien conservée, et une peluche parlante et en option parfaitement irritante, ce n'était pas vraiment des hôtes communs. C'était même très rare, voire unique.

Mais évidemment, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui.

– C'est pas comme si on avait le choix... soupira Renji en fouillant évasivement dans un tiroir. Ça te dérange tant que ça de partager ton lit ?

Cette fois, c'en était trop...

Les exclamations et jurons en tout genre furent couverts par les rires de Rukia qui en avait quasiment les larmes aux yeux. Lorsque l'infarctus ambulant fut enfin calmé, le shinigami n'en était pas plus avancé, et elle déclara, toujours sous le choc :

– Alors là, Renji, tu sais pas à qui tu t'adresses ! Ichigo doit être un des pires pudiques que j'ai pu rencontrer !

– Ah ?

– Que veux-tu, les jeunes sont comme ça, dit elle en croisant les bras d'un air qui se voulait mature.

Arborant à présent une couleur qui n'avait rien à envier à une tomate bien mûre, Ichigo laissa exploser ses dernières durites :

– Mais merde, c'est pas de ma faute, c'est pas tous les jours que je dors avec une fille... commença-t-il à l'égard de Rukia avant de faire glisser son regard sur son ami, ... Ni avec des grands types tatoués !

Renji leva un sourcil interrogateur. Ce qu'il disait n'avait pas vraiment l'air de le perturber.

– T'as jamais dormi avec une fille ?

– Nan, répondit Rukia à sa place, apparemment calée sur les sujets personnels de son hôte.

Ichigo ne savait plus où regarder et essaya de garder le peu de dignité qui aurait échappé à la cruelle jeune fille.

– Hormis mes sœurs... poursuivit-il après avoir calmés les gloussements des deux abrutis, la seule fille avec qui j'ai dormi c'était Tatsuki. On avait sept ou huit ans et elle m'a shooté dans le nez...

Le sourire de Rukia revint à la vitesse de l'éclair.

– Oh, ça a dut être un traumatisme, pour toi...

– Oui... répondit-il péniblement, ce qui ne lui était pas familier.

Alors que le roux chassait les flots de souvenirs pour le moins douloureux dans ce genre qui tentaient de l'assaillir, Renji voulu revenir au sujet de départ, à savoir lui.

– T'as quand même fait dormir Rukia dans ton placard pendant deux mois.

– C'est vrai ! Renchérit-elle, et Ichigo se fit violence pour ne pas lui répondre qu'il n'avait personnellement rien demandé.

– Oui mais vois-tu je vois difficilement comment caser un type d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix (il le pointa) dans ce placard (il pointa ledit placard).

– Quatre-vingt huit, d'abord.

– Ça change pas grand chose.

Renji fut soudainement empreint d'un sourire un peu inquiétant aux yeux de son camarade alors qu'il se levait et se relevait droitement, contrastant volontairement leurs dizaine de centimètres de différence. Sur ce il ricana.

– Ah, mais j'suis sûr que c'est parce qu'il est timide, le Ichigo ! Se moqua-t-il en lui pinçant les hanches.

– Repartez pas avec ça ! S'exclama Ichigo en essayant de se dépêtrer de son étreinte. Et baisse-toi un peu je perds toute ma crédibilité de héros, là !

Aucun des deux ne releva la deuxième phrase, et il repartirent dans les remarques satyrique sur l'absence totale de contact de son adolescence malgré, avouons le, les nombreuses opportunités qu'il ne semblait décidément par remarquer. L'adolescent en question commençait à sentir son mal de tête revenir à grands pas.

– ... On dirait pas mais il est vraiment comme ça, en fait, conclut la jeune fille

– Mais c'est pas ma faute à moi ! C'est comme ça ! Les époques ont changé, faut vous y faire ! Pesta-t-il énergiquement.

– La vieille génération te remercie du conseil et t'emmerde quand même, dirent Renji et Rukia d'une même voix, ce qui était en somme assez effrayant.

Cela dura un certain moment encore. Les parenthèses étant nombreuses, le sujet n'avançait pas d'un pouce, mais les vannes volaient et Ichigo était loin de détester cette ambiance. C'était vraiment différent. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'y avait qu'avec ces deux-là que les choses se passaient comme ça. Le temps s'écoulait de façon effrayante, et le cadran de l'horloge sur la table de nuit avait largement fini tout un tour.

Et puis soudain plus rien.

C'est souvent comme ça, dans les discussions dans ce genre. Ça dure longtemps, et puis tout à coup, silence. Plus rien. Plus un mot. On ne sait pas pourquoi, tout le monde s'est arrêté de dire quoi que ce soit, et ce en même temps. Dans ces moments-là, tout le monde a un sourire niais fiché au lèvres, et on regarde le sol avec cette foutue envie de soupirer un truc inutile.

– Ouais...

Et puis on ne sait pas pourquoi, on est heureux.

On a l'impression d'avoir rit des jours entiers, et que les poumons son vidés, qu'on a soudainement plus d'énergie. Comme si le temps qui nous avait échappé à ce moment-là ne se manifestait que maintenant et que les choses reprenaient leur cours.

Ichigo avait l'impression d'être un vieux nostalgique d'un quelconque temps, du haut de ses seize ans, mais c'était sans doute tout le contraire.

Puis soudain, quelqu'un brise le silence, autrement qu'avec un soupir.

– Bon...

Renji. Plus calme, posé, après le bon moment qui venait de se passer sans qu'il ne se l'avoue.

– J'ferais ce que tu veux, ça te va ?

Ichigo a un léger, très léger sourire et il hausse à son tour un sourcil.

– J'peux ranger ta chambre, faire la cuisine (Rukia pouffa), ou passer la tondeuse s'il le faut, expliqua-t-il et Ichigo comprit que c'était un gros effort pour lui de savoir déjà ce que c'était.

Nouveau soupir.

Dans les même cordes que les rires envolés.

– Renji... J'ai pas de jardin...

--------

– Salut, vous deux.

Rukia, Renji et Ichigo s'apprêtaient à descendre lorsque Tatsuki, accompagnée d'Inoue, arriva. Elle ouvrit sans préalable la porte de la chambre, sans doute invitée à le faire par Isshin, tandis que Orihime regardait avec une expression mi-gênée, mi-enthousiaste, la pièce dans laquelle elle venait de rentrer.

– Ou plutôt vous trois, rajouta la nouvelle venue en remarquant Renji. T'es le type de la fac de ce matin ?

Rukia et Ichigo tournèrent la tête pour regarder le concerné, mais lui-même peu habitué au rôle avait aussi tourné par réflexe la tête, pensant qu'on s'adressait peut-être à quelqu'un d'autre. Chose qui lui valut un coup discret du roux.

– Ah, euh... oui. C'est moi.

– Ben oui, je sais que c'est toi, dit Tatsuki, incrédule. Passons. Yuzu a fait des beignets de crevettes, pour ceux que ça intéresse.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, les deux shinigamis squatters descendirent quatre à quatre.

– Hey, attendez-moi ! S'exclama Tatsuki en courant à leur suite.

Si bien qu'il ne resta que Ichigo qui tentait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce après le passage des deux tempêtes. Inoue continuait son inquisition visuelle, ce qui perturba son camarade de classe.

– Euh... Inoue, ça va ?

Elle sursauta comme si elle avait oublié sa présence.

– Oh... Oui ! Oui, je vais bien, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que j'entre dans ta chambre... dit-elle en rougissant.

– Bah... à vrai dire, j'ai l'impression que depuis quelques jours, c'est une autoroute ici.

Elle se mit à rire comme à chaque fois, si bien que lorsqu'il était avec elle, Ichigo avait toujours l'impression d'être le mec le plus drôle du lycée.

D'autres rires et exclamations se firent entendre au rez-de-chaussée, remontant jusqu'à la porte, et Ichigo remarqua qu'elle aussi avait un sourire imprimé sur ses lèvres finement dessinées. Il n'y avait pas de bruit à part ceux-là, ceux que faisait Ichigo en rangeant et le bracelet de Inoue qui tintait doucement.

– Renji et Rukia sont de bons amis, non ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et expliqua que ça faisait un certain temps qu'ils se connaissaient.

Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, sa migraine semblait se pointer dans un coin de sa tête. Si ce n'est que quelques maux se manifestaient dans un coin de son estomac.

– Je crois qu'on devait descendre si on veut avoir autre chose que des miettes à manger, dit Ichigo en invitant Inoue à le suivre.

– Oui !

Et tous deux franchirent l'ouverture vers le couloir.

Un fois en bas, comme il s'y attendait fortement, tout le monde s'était déjà jeté sur les confections de sa petite sœur, et il y avait un certain nombre de personnes à table. Il était assez rare de voir la maison si agitée.

Profitant que son père se lève, il le suivit dans la cuisine.

Presque au même moment, il vit volet au dessus de lui une assiette, qu'il rattrapa au vol.

– Good reflex, Ichigo !

– Mais t'es malade ?! Balance pas des assiettes si tu veux pas es rache – humpf -

Il fut coupé par un torchon qui lui arrivant en plein fouet sur le visage.

– Aide donc ton père à essuyer la vaisselle au lieu de râler.

Il lâcha un autre « humpf » avant de s'exécuter. Il se posta donc devant le meuble de travail et prit les objets que son père lui passait pour les frotter.

Le petit groupe de six de derrière se refléta dans un verre qu'il venait d'attraper.

– Eh bien, mon fils préféré a le blues ? Demanda Isshin en lui faisant son attaque spéciale « shampoing » qui consistait à lui frotter énergiquement les cheveux avec le poing.

– Rah, t'en as qu'un de tout façon !

Lorsque la petite baston prit fin, Ichigo observa son père avant de se dire que ce qui traînait agréablement dans l'air depuis ce matin était vraiment contagieux pour toute personne qui l'approchait.

--------

– On père a dit oui ? Demanda Rukia dans un sourire et dans son pyjama préféré, celui avec des lapins sur le bas.

– Oui... Renji peut rester quelques jours.

– Ce sera suffisant, répondit l'autre dans un sourire satisfait.

Ichigo s'assit sur son lit.

Isshin avait en effet accepté assez rapidement en rajoutant que ça l'étonnait que son fils n'invitait personne jusque là et que lui, à son âge...

Il n'avait pas voulu savoir la suite et lui avait plaqué sa main sur le visage d'un air dégoûté.

– Une bonne chose de faite ! Clama Rukia.

– Ouais c'est ça... Bon il est tard maintenant, alors allez vous couchez, dit Ichigo en rentrant dans son drap.

Voyant que la jeune fille ne quittait pas les lieux, il ajouta :

– Et y'a quelques règles ! D'abord toi...

Il lui jeta à la tête une espèce de peluche de lapin que Rukia lui avait obligé, couteau sous la gorge s'il le fallait, à acheter. Importance primordiale.

– Tu retournes dans ta chambre !

– Roh...

– Et toi...

Il envoya un fûton posé au sol à son camarade de chambrée qui venait de s'asseoir sur son territoire.

– Vire de là ! Voilà pour toi !

Renji attrapa la couette et, la déroulant au sol, il prit sa meilleure voix caricaturale de lycéenne, chose qu'il avait perfectionné aujourd'hui entouré de personnes d'une quinzaine d'année.

– Han, Kurosaki-kun, tu es si froid !

Ichigo enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller, étouffant une plainte alors que les rires de Rukia, décidément de bonne humeur, résonnait dans le couloir et qui, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, éloignait son mal de tête de la journée...

Ça allait être une longue semaine...


End file.
